


柠檬汽水铺

by nastru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastru/pseuds/nastru
Summary: a03真好玩呜呜呜呜呜呜





	1. Chapter 1

  “我要你们去加州的比肯山镇一趟。”

  “那你们呢？”

  “随后就来。”

  “做什么？”

  “打探敌情，以前做过吗？”

  “偶尔，不算什么好回忆。”

  “这次会很好玩的。”

  从统计意义上来讲，Issac完全不是一个会主动和陌生人搭话的人，更别提让陌生人进他的家——他原来的家，就在Jackson的大房子对面。但今天的情况有点特殊，Issac打开前门，从穿着工装背心的陌生人手中接过购物袋。

  “你从哪找到的冰沙？”

  “他们昨天刚进的货。”买到稀缺资源的陌生人冲他露出一种炫耀性的微笑，他毫不客气地从袋子中拿走两盒橘子冰沙，将其中一盒扔给倚在厨房桌边，穿着同样衣服的兄弟，他们看起来就像是彼此的复制体。Issac把头从购物袋中抬起来，一手拿着一瓶汽水，看起来傻兮兮的。

  “让我挑战一下，我猜你们刚刚对换了位置？”

  “挑战失败，我是Ethan。”稍矮一些的那个扭头看了他的双胞胎弟弟一眼，接着翘起嘴角。

  “而我才是买回来冰沙的厉害人物，Aiden。”

  Issac翻了个白眼，他新结交的这两位朋友甚至连笑起来的动作都做得出奇一致，恐怕只有至亲才能分清他们。

  “你们都聊了什么？”Aiden问道。

  Issac耸肩：“新学期开始之后千万不要选经济学？”

  Issac是在扔垃圾的时候遇到Ethan和Aiden的。这当然不是指那种在垃圾桶中捡到了一对双胞胎的奇幻故事开头，只是假期开始前他都在为各种事情忙碌，变形怪，狼人，学习，还有父亲，困扰他很久的父亲。这些事对Issac来说都太复杂，直到最近他才终于决定回自己本来的家看一看，收拾好东西，然后再不回来。

  Ethan和Aiden的打闹声就是在Issac做这种决定的时候闯进来的。

  “你喜欢他。”他先是听见摩托刹车的声音，接着就是一句调笑。

  “Aiden。”

  “好，我换个说法，你想和他上床。”

  “等我停下车就先和你上一次。”

  哇，真刺激。Issac觉得好笑，他把装着过期食品的箱子抱起来，整个扔进垃圾桶里。回身就撞上了正在做鬼脸的Aiden。

  “抱歉。”Issac说出这话之后马上开始后悔，他总是改不了先道歉的毛病。然而Aiden的确露出了被冒犯的表情，他先是像一只生气的动物一样朝Issac展示自己洁白的牙齿，正要说什么的时候却被Ethan揽住肩膀。两张同样的脸摆在Issac面前，他一时不知道该做什么反应。

  “嘿，你知道便利店怎么走吗？”Ethan友善地问道。

  Issac皱起眉头，这对双胞胎身上有种好闻的树叶味道。他深呼吸，觉得自己神经太敏感了。

  要让Issac来说，Ethan绝对是双胞胎中更善于交际的那一个，尽管他们两个都有些太自来熟。Ethan说他们是跟着叔叔家搬到比肯山镇的，开学就和Issac上一个年级。Issac盯着停在便利店门口的那两辆摩托车，完全没把心思放在Ethan的话题上。

  “很漂亮。”他发现Aiden——也许是Aiden——在瞧他，赶忙夸赞了一句。

  “你想试着骑一下吗？”Aiden昂着头问。Issac记得这种略微带着挑衅的口吻，他想自己正在对话的应该就是Aiden。

  “我可以？”

  “不可以。”

  惹人生气的是Aiden。Issac无奈地想。

  Aiden把头盔拿在手里转圈，很明显Issac失落的表情带给他很大的成就感。他指指后座：“但是我允许你搭我的车。”

  Ethan轻笑了一下，说：“你不介意我们帮你整理屋子当做带路的答谢吧？我是说，从今天开始我们就是邻居和同学了。”

  Issac耸肩，有人肯帮忙收拾屋子总是好的。

  “你这么讨厌那个教练为什么还要呆在曲棍球队？”在收拾完毕的屋子里，他们三个坐在Issac家的旧沙发上，桌面摆着披萨和饮料，Ethan和Aiden似乎都对即将开始的学校生活毫无兴趣，但他们是很好的倾听者。Issac稍微思考了一会自己是否真的讨厌教练，意识到在他心目中经济学的地位至少处在化学之前，而且比肯山高中的曲棍球队可不止是打曲棍球而已。于是他向双胞胎解释：“学校还有其他球队，篮球足球都有，只是我的朋友们都更喜欢曲棍球。”

  Aiden吹了个口哨说：“也许我们也该去打打曲棍球，那很难吗？”

  “不难，只需要你足够健壮，跑得够快，反应迅速。”Issac扫了一眼双胞胎露出的肌肉，又想到他们骑摩托车的方式，“你们肯定是个中翘楚。”  
   
  他们笑着击掌，Issac正要继续介绍，Ethan却突然跳起来喊到：“Aiden，十点了。”

  “不好意思，不过你们还有宵禁是怎么着？”

  “你就那么理解吧。”Aiden抓起他的外套，和Ethan一起冲出去，很快Ethan又冲回来，问Issac：“你的手机呢？”

  “在这，不过……”

  “这是我和Aiden的号码，Issac，很高兴认识你，我们还会再见的，好吗？”

  Issac跟着他们走到门口，他甚至连再见都没说完，人类骑摩托真的会有这么快的速度吗？他整理完桌面，拎着行李朝Derek的大楼走去。

  之后两天，Issac跟着Derek一起在森林里修身养性，他明白Derek总是希望能帮到所有人。年长的头狼有点无趣，但Issac适应得还不错。在那对偶然出现的双胞胎即将被林中的风声取代之前，他在周五接到了Aiden的短信。

  “你想出来教我们打曲棍球吗？”最后还附加了一个可爱到不容拒绝的表情，Issac想这可能是Ethan的杰作。

  想象着那对面容相似的兄弟在编写信息时的热闹景象，Issac对着手机笑起来，这让Derek多看了他两眼。

  “没问题，三点钟学校球场见。”他迅速回复道。

  Ethan和Aiden几乎和Issac同时来到学校，他们今天穿了不同颜色的衣服，谢天谢地。Issac再一次试图做出区分。

  “Aiden？”他不确定地朝其中一个人发问。

  “你怎么做到的？”Ethan和Aiden一齐问道。

  “什么？”

  “分清我们。”Aiden拍拍Issac的胳膊，“你有特异功能吗？”

  “呃，没有？”

  真是完美答案，Aiden一下子被噎住，Ethan在旁边发出大笑。

  “我还是想知道你怎么分开我们的。”直到他们都热身完毕准备练习，Aiden还是念念不忘刚才的问题。Issac只好大声喊道：“从我手上进球就告诉你！”

  他摆好姿势，准备利用狼人的力量做一点弊。

  这对兄弟很不错，Issac又接下一球，尽管他觉得Aiden快要生气了，但是教练一直强调绝望才能使人成长。Issac看着Aiden，Ethan似乎正忙着安抚他。

  得了吧，去他的教练。

  他在适当的时机收起狼人的力量，兄弟两个的进球明显增多了。

  在成功打进十个球之后，Aiden冲Issac喊：“现在你该告诉我们你的秘诀了！”

  “我只是能感觉出来。”Issac把球杆横握在手里喊回去

  “感觉出来什么？”

  “怒气！你知道自己就像一匹随时随地都想要撕碎别人喉咙的狼吗？”

  好吧，Issac觉得Aiden知道。  
   
  “你喜欢数学吗，Issac?”练完球回家的路上，Ethan拖着他的弟弟和朋友绕远去买了几根巧克力棒，他们推着摩托，在洒满阳光的大道上边走边聊。

  Issac呻吟了一声，一半因为这个问题一半因为天气，他痛苦地说：“没人喜欢数学。”

  “Aiden喜欢，而且很擅长。”

  Issac确定自己看到Aiden在瞪他的哥哥，他露出一种看好戏的表情问：“怎么，你们打算在比肯山高中建个数学社团?”

  “我们只是想提前融入这里。”Ethan说，“比如参与你的小组作业?”

  Issac的确有小组课题，虽然那是物理作业，但总归也跟数学有关，遗憾的是和他同组的Erica在学习方面并不出色。他考虑了一会，说：“让我先和其他人商量一下？”

  “当然。”

  老天，他真的要把两个无辜的，刚到这恐怖小镇的普通人介绍给一个狼人小姐吗？Issac掏出手机，他需要找人聊聊。


	2. Chapter 2

咨询求助这种事Issa自有他的一套理论，需要知识应该找Deaton，需要武力支援就去求Derek，青春期烦恼?Scott是最好的。

  “所以你十万火急地来找我，仅仅是因为你认识了两个新朋友?”Scott正在给他焦虑的朋友沏茶，在经历过一系列事件之后他充分意识到这种饮料自有它独特的妙用。

  “人类朋友。”Issac纠正道。

  “Issac，你该知道我们在变成狼人之前也是人类。”

  “可我们现在不是了！”

  Scott笑笑：“需要我带你去宠物诊所吗？”

  “Scott，我真的很担心。谁清楚这两个人究竟是什么身份，你在认识Allison的时候也不知道她来自一个无情的猎人家族。”说到这位让人神伤的姑娘，Scott脸上露出寂寞的表情。Issac叹了口气，他不该提的。

  “好吧，你担心的对。”Scott很快振作起来，“狼人的身份的确太敏感了，我们只见识过变形怪和猎人，而他们白天看起来都挺正常的。天底下的超自然生物可多了去了。”

  “最奇怪的事在于他们的宵禁。”Issac继续说，“现在还有哪个青少年会在叔叔不在家的时候遵守宵禁时间啊?”

  Scott拍拍Issac的肩膀，听起来这对双胞胎确实非常可疑，但他依旧不想他的朋友因为狼人的身份限制住自己交友的道路。Issac本来就不是善于交际的人，他好不容易才有了些自信的资本。

  “只要小心就好。”Scott谨慎措辞，“如果他们是狼人，你可以轻易闻出味道，如果他们是其他非自然的生物，那让Erica和你在一起比你单独面对他们要有利得多。”

  “如果他们什么都不是，对你个人来说，Issac，多几个非超自然生物的朋友也挺酷的。”

  这句话让Issac莫名联想到Scott和Stiles的友谊，他感到自己放松下来：“没错，那太酷了，到时候我会好好炫耀的。”

  Scott又笑成一副人生导师的样子，他起身再给Issac添了一杯茶。  
    
  “你在做什么？”这天晚上，当Derek终于无所事事到关心他的小狼崽日常生活的时候，他发现Issac正在给自己的数学作业拍照。

  “你请人帮你写作业吗？”他问。

  “只是确定答案。”

  Derek端着他的马克杯，用喝水掩饰自己撇嘴的动作，看起来一点都不相信Issac。

  Ethan没有欺骗Issac，Aiden的确擅长数学，他用的很多公式都已经超越了高中知识水平，Issac在怀疑他真实年龄的同时不得不请求他换回高中生常用的方法。

  “你真的只有十六岁吗？”他在短信里问Aiden。

  “不，我今年三十二了，之前是华尔街的注册会计师。”短信很快回复过来，Issac把它当做一个笑话。


End file.
